In JP-A-2006-317127, there is described a water-sprinkling type ammonia removing device that includes a case for a heat pump unit and that sprinkles water over the inside of the case to absorb leaking ammonia gas into water when the ammonia gas leaks out of a heat pump which uses ammonia as refrigerant.
In this water-sprinkling type ammonia removing device, a surface area of water is increased by sprinkling water to form a liquid droplet such that plenty of ammonia gas is absorbed into water. In this ammonia removing device, the water which has absorbed the ammonia gas is stored in a water tank inside the case or is discharged into a treatment facility.
Also to a fuel carburetor that is used for a fuel supply system which supplies fuel to an energy output-means for consuming fuel to output energy and that evaporates ammonia as fuel to supply the evaporated fuel to the energy output means, the above-described ammonia removing device may be applied to prevent the leakage of ammonia gas.
However, if the above conventional ammonia removing device is applied, an evaporation part for evaporating fuel is accommodated in the case, and a sprinkler nozzle is provided in this case. Accordingly, an installation space for this sprinkler nozzle is required. Moreover, water is sprinkled to spread from the sprinkler, nozzle. As a result, a large space for the water sprinkling is needed. For this reason, a size of the entire fuel carburetor including the case increases.
Furthermore, in this case, the water which has absorbed the ammonia gas (i.e., ammonia water) has an alkaline property. Thus, a recovery treatment for this ammonia water is additionally required. In addition, when the ammonia water is accumulated in the water tank inside the case, strong corrosion resistance treatment needs to be performed on the evaporation part to prevent corrosion of the evaporation part by the ammonia water for some reason.
Therefore, in order to avoid these issues, in the fuel carburetor, the ammonia gas needs to be removed without application of the above ammonia removing device.